Grief
Grief mode, also referred to as 4z4 '''and '''Last Man Standing, is a playable mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops II's Zombie mode where matches of two to eight players in various team-sizes try to outlast each other in the zombie outbreak. Overview Grief features two factions: CIA and CDC. The teams cannot directly harm one another but they can still hinder each other by blocking the enemy team's way or luring zombies towards them. Collected power-ups only reward the team that picks them up (Only the collecting player's team will be awarded the points from Nuke and Carpenter, and the effects of Double Points and Insta-Kill). Knifing an enemy player pushes them and slightly delays revive time as well as briefly stunning them. Occasionally, a power-up will drop and, when thrown at another player, will attract the horde of zombies to them. Theoretically, this can be used to have a bigger lobby of teammates, and survive to higher rounds. But the teams will still only be able to get power-ups for their technical team. Richtofen can be heard in the beginning of each match, talking to both teams, and when a player dies or leaves the match, he will announce their departure/demise. Upon having a person go down, an icon depending on what faction they are in will appear over them, to show the players who's teammember is down. In additon, after beginning, the player will see either a CIA or CDC logo near the round counter. When an entire team is downed, the other team will win IF at least one player from that team is alive and not downed at the end of the round. If both teams are completely downed, every player will be revived and the round will restart. Trivia *This is the first zombies game mode where players are not all on the same team. *This is also the first zombies game to allow eight players in one game. *The CIA and CDC operatives wear outfits taken from the first Black Ops, the CIA Agents wear dark suits and black ties seen in "U.S.D.D", and CDC operatives wear the CIA Hazmat suits seen in the level "Rebirth ". The first person models for CDC are also taken from Rebirth. They also have the same character models from the humans that are seen after using the VR-11. The CDC bear the resemblance of the characters from Dead Ops Arcade. *When players from the opposite teams knife or shoot each other, butterflies explode out of where the knife or shot wound should be. *The survival mode and grief mode zombie women are different models. İn survival, They wear a torn up T-shirt and a skirt while in grief they wear a jean-type skirt with a dress. *From a radio message, the reason that the CIA and CDC are fighting is because one side is hearing Maxis's voice while the other is hearing Richtofen's voice. *This mode makes it appear as if Richtofen is enjoing that two friendly factions must fight against each other so only one can survive.